Brokenheartsville
by tattered remaints
Summary: Song fic to Joe Nichol’s Brokenheartsville. A bit angsty. Depressed PK TK


_A/n: Okay this will be short and simple, and I can thank Acepilot for this story, I was reading his newest work, and this came to mind. PK TK_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story._

He walked into the bar like he owned everything in there. Including the girl of my dreams, sitting next to me. He smiled at her, and she finished her pefect break up speech. "Phil I think we should be friends, and to be honest I love Tommy." Talk about a slap in the face. That was more like a slap in the face and a kick in the balls. I knew she had been cheating for months. I never said anything, why ruin a good thing? So here I was sitting in a nameless bar, watching the girl of my dreams walk out with the devil.

_He wore that cowboy hat to cover up his horns. _

_Sweet-talkin' forked tongue half a temptin' charm. _

_Before I turned around, that girl was gone. _

_All I can say is: "Bartender, pour me somethin' strong."_

The tears did come, slowly at first. "Bar keep," I called. My voice was horse, and an octave higher than normal. He seemed to know the perfect remedy for my broken heartedness. I cried in the glass of hard liquor. Drinking wouldn't solve all my problems, but it sure would help me forget. Stupid fuck head Tommy walks in and she forgets about me. Am I really that fucked up she has to leave me for him. I shake my head. This was one fucking strange dream. "Stop kidding yourself Phil. She's gone." I muttered into my reflection. The reflection in the glass just stared back at me.

_Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass. _

_I hope she's happy with him. _

_Here's to the girl, who wrecked my world, _

_That angel who did me in. _

_I think the devil drives a Coupe de Ville. _

_I watched 'em drive away over the hill, _

_Not against her will, an' I've got time to kill, _

_Down in Brokenheartsville._

I couldn't fucking believe it. We were so happy together, and she just walked out. After she left I of course followed her and watched them drive away until they were just a little dot. I still couldn't fucking believe it. She blew a kiss, and that was the icing on the oh so fucked up cake. We were supposed to get married I couldn't believe it. I was her fiancé and she leaves me for that piece of shit Tommy. I guess it was for the better, but still so fucked up. My blood boils at the thought.

_It was long on chrome, sittin' in the lot. _

_An' fire engine red, that thing was hot. _

_He revved it up, she waved goodbye. _

_Well, love's gone to hell and so have I._

I remember his car like it was yesterday. All nice and shiny red. Someone once told me only old perverts drove red cars, or trucks. I guess it's true. I was in a living hell right now. When I finally get over her I'll be burnt to a crisp. Nobody cares about poor old Phil Deville who's fiancé left him for a stupid fuckhead. I shook my head and poured another glass of hard liquor. It had been a week since she left me. "I'll see you in hell sweetheart." I dedicated that glass to her, like every other glass I had drank in the past week. Life was simple now.

_Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass. _

_I hope she's happy with him. _

_Here's to the girl, who wrecked my world, _

_That angel who did me in. _

_I think the devil drives a Coupe de Ville. _

_I watched 'em drive away over the hill, _

_Not against her will, an' I've got time to kill, _

_Down in Brokenheartsville_.

My life was hell. I saw them, walking along. It had been a year. I still wasn't over her. They were in the park. That god damn devil was pushing a baby carriage. They smiled and waved at my. My courage altered. She was as beautiful as ever. I spotted the ring on her finger. It was noticeable. A large diamond on her ring finger, she giggled girlishly, and clung to his arm. They were the high school couple love birds. That wasn't exactly true, I was her high school sweat heart. I just smiled and waved. We small talked for a few moments. Then I just started running. I ran till I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed in the middle of the side walk. My life was hell.

_Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass. _

_I hope she's happy with him. _

_Here's to the girl, who wrecked my world, _

_That angel who did me in. _

_I think the devil drives a Coupe de Ville. _

_I watched 'em drive away over the hill, _

_Not against her will, an' I've got time to kill, _

_Down in Brokenheartsville_.

_A/n: Bit more angsty then I imagined it. I hope you like it. I love reviews on my work, always._


End file.
